The Marauders
by gnehsgnolp
Summary: This is the story about how the Marauders learn to love in their final years at Hogwarts. There are tragic moments, happy moments, funny moment and sad ones but they always have each other. It relishes the strength of their friendship and exposes the weaknesses in some others. [James x Lily] [Sirius x OC] [Remus x OC] [Peter x OC] (There are a lot of original characters)


It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the in the courtyards of Hogwarts. Lily Evans was seated beneath a tree, its leaves bright orange and falling to the ground. She was scrawling notes into a worn book, Severus Snape lying beside her on his back, looking up at the sky. It was cloudy but clear, and the air was crisp as the light breeze kissed their faces.

"Aren't you nervous about the examination, Sev?" Lily looked at him almost motherly, a touch of concern furrowed her brows.

He gave her an arrogant smile and a knowing look, she was well familiar with, before looking back to the clouds.

Lily scoffed, "of course not, you are always so confident."

Lily and Severus began to bicker and giggle just as a bustle of laughter and shouting interrupted them. "Come on James, that cant be all you've got," Sirius black, a tall, rugged boy with long wavy black hair shouted as he wrestled another boy, James, to ground. James Potter was tall as well but not quite as tall as his best friend Sirius. He had jet black hair, a slim but athletic build and round, framed glasses perched upon his nose.

"Prongs, must you always incite him?" Remus extended a hand James, helping him off the ground. Remus was a more reserved boy, he was tall and light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"He started it this time," Sirius reputed "and I couldn't simply let him have his way, it is against my pride. He ruffled little peter's hair as peter chuckled at his friends playful banter.

Peter Pettigrew was a smaller, slightly plump boy, with mousey, brown hair and a shy smile.

Lily scowled as James made eye contact with her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Evans," James said as he patted the leaves off his uniform and made his way over to her. Lily was standing now, gathering her things to leave. "Still following me I see," she retorted.

"Stalking is a better word for it" Severus said, his eyes staring straight into James'.

James smirked at Snape's remark. "You're right. Stalking is a much better word for it. Following is what pets do and we all know you do it better than anyone, right snivelly?

Lily felt her friend tense- up beside her, clearly angered by James' words. She quickly tugged on Severus' arm and pulled him toward the corridor doors. "Let's go, sev. We've better things to do anyway."

"Leaving so soon?!" James called out. "We were having so much fun!"

"Enough James," Remus said sternly.

"Remus is right. At this rate, you will never get date," Peter said, shaking his head.

Sirius wrapped an arm around James' neck and rested the other on Remus' shoulder. "I heard a certain lovely chaser was going to the library to study with some of her Gryffindor friends, and seeing how James is having no luck with his courting, why don't we work on mine?"

Peter, James and Remus nodded and followed after the eager Sirius, making his way toward the corridor doors.

* * *

Lily and Severus were walking the Halls as Lily ranted about James. "I can't believe the nerve of those 4. They parade around the school doing whatever they please, causing Merlin knows how much commotion. I'm absolutely sick of them. Especially James! Can't I ever have a break from him?

"Forget them Lils. They will get what is coming to them," Severus said, spitting each words out like a curse.

Lily took a deep breath. "You're right," she replied after a few minutes, "I mustn't dwell on them. It's just what they want from me."

"Severus!" I voice called out from behind them. They turned to see a dark brown haired boy strutting toward them, the slytherin emblem on the front of his robes. "A couple of us were looking to speak with you in the common room, if you and miss _Evans,"_ he spat out her last name, "are finished?" Lily glared at the boy, her fists balled and teeth clenched.

"Sev-" she began as she turned toward him, but Severus cut her off, replying to the boy,"Of course, Nott, are they there now?"

Nott, nodded and motioned for Severus to follow him. As they walked away, Lily stared at their backs seething with anger and hurt by the prejudice of the pure-blood supremacists. Being in different houses wouldn't have normally separated anyone from their closest friends, but Lily being a muggle born witch in Gryffindor, and Severus being a sorted into Slytherin strained their relationship. The two houses constantly competed against one another, not to mention that many of the Slytherin house wizards were prejudice against muggles and muggle borns. However, the thing that hurt Lily the most was Severus' lack of care. He was well acquainted with those prejudice Slytherins, even friends with them. He never stood-up for her and never voiced an opinion about the matter.

"Lost there are you, Evans?" James said, standing next to her. She was standing where Severus had left her, thinking and in a daze. She snapped out of it at the sound of James' voice.

"I know perfectly well where I am, thank you," she said curtly and cleared her throat. However, James could see in her eyes that something was wrong and his smile quickly faded.

"You alright there?" James asked, his brows furrowed in worry. Lily opened her mouth to speak but was again interrupted, this time by Sirius.

"James!" Sirius called out. He, Remus, and Peter had walked on a little ways ahead of James, who stopped to bother Lily. "Are you coming Mate?!" James waved at his friends and cupped his hands around his mouth to make a cone, like a megaphone, before yelling "You guys go on ahead. Evans and I are going for walk." Lily looked up at him in surprise and skepticism. "We are?" she asked.

James laughed at her and winked, her expressions never failing to enamor him. "It's a beautiful day to walk with a beautiful lady," and with that, he grabbed her hand headed toward the astronomy tower.

* * *

They walked on in silence, no longer holding hands, much to James' distress. Lily was thinking to herself while James watched her expressions change.

"You know," James said, breaking the silence. "Life goes on a little better if you smile."

"Wise words for one so unwise," Lily replied, not making an effort to look at the attentive boy beside her.

James chucked, grabbed her arm, stopped and turned lily to face him. "Just talk to me," He pleaded. Lily breathed and stared into his eyes. She couldn't decide if he was being sincere or if this was another ploy to flirt and tease her.

"It's Severus," she said, giving in to James' request and the two of them resumed walking. "The more involved he gets with his Slytherin friends and acquaintances, the further away I feel him drifting from me."

"They're prejudice Evans," James kindly, "I wouldn't dwell on it too much. Besides, you shouldn't let them control how you feel. Snape should feel lucky to have you on side. You're smart, kind, brave and you would do anything for the people you cared about." They had reached the tower by then and James looked into her eyes "You're beautiful Lily, inside and out."

Lily felt the breeze flow through her hair and her heart fluttered a bit by James' words. "Thank you," was all she managed to say, her face turning as red as her hair and that made James smile. "You know," Lily said, looking away, "I think this is the first serious and sincere conversations we've had. Unless of course you count potions class, but I don't think talking about school really can constitute a conversation." Lily babbled on while James listened and asked her questions and though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was having fun. She was enjoying the company of James Potter.


End file.
